


I'll Be the Blood (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brujas, M/M, Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Derek es capturado por brujas en el desierto. No hay razón para que Stiles sepa dónde encontrarlo, pero de todos modos lo sabe.Por supuesto, encontrarlo es la menor de sus preocupaciones ...- x -Esta obra pertenece a glorious, -spoon (https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Be the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505486) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

Está en forma de lobo cuando lo alcanzan, y esa es probablemente la única razón por la que sobrevive al primer asalto. Hay al menos una docena de ellas, y las hojas de mata lobo le chamuscan el pelaje y le queman la piel, las cenizas de montaña lo atrapan dentro de un cañón ciego con paredes demasiado empinadas para escalar incluso si corría el riesgo de intentarlo.

"Pequeño beta", una de ellas sisea, la cara se rompe en una sonrisa que está mal, mal _, mal_  incluso a la percepción visual menos sensible del lobo. Labios ensangrentados y dientes punzantes debajo de ojos brillantes de mercurio como monedas en blanco. "Que decepción."

"¿Deberíamos matarlo?" Pregunta otra, levantando su espada. Derek gruñe, los labios se le salen de los dientes, pero está cansado y sangrando y lo único que puede hacer es llevarse a algunas de ellas con él. Él lo sabe, sabe que luchar solo va a prolongar una muerte inevitable y dolorosa, pero eso no cambia nada. No está en su naturaleza rendirse. No a cosas como esta.

La primera bruja, la líder, inclina su cabeza, moviéndose como un monstruo de relojería que ha deslizado un engranaje esencial. "No", decide finalmente. Su sonrisa se ensancha unos grados más allá de lo que debería ser posible, como si toda su cabeza se partiera para tragarse a una persona entera. "No. Él no es un alfa, pero fue uno una vez. El es fuerte. Será un sacrificio adecuado". Huele el aire, sus ojos brillan. "Y él tiene un compañero. Un compañero  _humano_. No unido. Ah, lo llevo de vuelta. Hará un sacrificio  _ideal_  ".

No. Oh, no.

Derek se lanza, gruñendo, pero la bruja levanta una mano y él es arrojado contra la pared de piedra con fuerza de castigo. Se tambalea hacia atrás, con los oídos zumbando, y se tambalea hacia adelante, con el hocico pegado al suelo. La bruja se agacha, una parodia obscena de un hombre jugando a buscar con un perro amado, y sonríe. "No lo has tocado, ¿verdad? Supongo que pensaste que lo estabas protegiendo. Pero el vínculo todavía está allí. Él podrá encontrarte. Y cuando lo haga... "

Sus dientes se cierran como trampas de acero. Sus ojos brillan.

Derek da otro paso tambaleante hacia adelante, y luego una de las otras alza una mano enguantada y su mundo se vuelve repentinamente negro.

Él no recuerda haber golpeado el suelo.

\-----

Él es humano cuando se despierta. Humano y frío y desnudo, con la muñeca y el tobillo encadenados a la pared. Las cadenas son demasiado cortas para que se pueda sentar, por lo que se hunde contra ellas, siente un profundo dolor en ambos hombros y una opresión en el pecho como si no hubiera tomado aliento por demasiado tiempo. Él jadea, amordazándose por el sabor de mata lobos, y se obliga a ponerse de pie.

La habitación está vacía. Él está solo.

Probablemente esto dice algo acerca de su vida ya que esta no es la peor forma en la que se ha despertado. No hay electrodos pinchando su piel y nada en sus inmediaciones está tratando de matarlo. Así que sí. Él ha tenido cosas peores.

Apenas tiene tiempo para completar ese pensamiento antes de que la puerta en el otro extremo de la celda se abra y una bruja entre. No es la líder de antes; esta es una mujer, pequeña y de aspecto suave, con una dulce cara redonda y ojos fríos y brillantes. Lleva una olla de piedra en una mano, destapada para que pueda oler el hedor acre del contenido. Matamaduras, cenizas, sangre y un hedor podrido que le pica en la nariz. Retrocede, lo que le hace aplastar su cuerpo contra la pared. Muestra los dientes con un gruñido, pero es el miedo el que acelera su corazón, un miedo profundo, y la bruja sonríe como si lo supiera.

Oye otro grupo de pasos, y otra bruja se acerca detrás de ella. Un hombre, en la altura, con el rostro enmascarado, las manos enguantadas, tan envuelto en una tela empapada en veneno que apenas huele a humano. La mujer lo mira, imperiosa. "Conviértelo. Estamos cortos de tiempo ".

Derek gruñe cuando el hombre se acerca, alarga los dientes, pero no puede obtener suficiente influencia para respaldarlo, no puede hacer otra cosa que girar inútilmente cuando las manos duras lo agarran por los hombros y lo hacen girar hacia la pared con una fuerza inhumana, inmovilizándolo fácilmente. Su mejilla se conecta fuertemente con la piedra, sus manos torcidas torpemente en las cadenas, y es aún peor así. Se siente así de impotente, expuesto de una manera que no tiene nada que ver con su desnudez.

"¿Estás seguro?", Pregunta el hombre. "No parece tan fuerte".

"Estamos seguros", replica la mujer, fría e indiferente. "Sosténlo quieto".

El hedor empeora a medida que se acerca. Derek se sobresalta, garras cavando surcos en la arenisca seca, tirando tan fuerte como puede en las esposas, y el hombre golpea su cabeza contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su visión se vuelva confusa. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar en claro que si le daba la gana, podría aplastar el cráneo de Derek.

"Quédate quieto", sisea. "O encontraremos otro sacrificio".

Derek chasquea sus dedos, pero es inútil. Hay dedos helados sobre él, el roce de uñas bien cuidadas y la fría marea de lo que hay en la olla que lleva. El olor es abrumador, provocando escalofríos, pero a ella no parece molestarle el estremecimiento que puede sentir al rodar sobre su piel. Puede sentir que está pintando algo sobre él, líneas de símbolos que no puede reconocer, y sus movimientos son rápidos y seguros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?", Gruñe, bajo.

Él no espera una respuesta, no realmente, pero ella chasquea la lengua contra sus dientes y dice: "No somos estúpidos para tratar de contener tanto a un hombre lobo como a un humano con la chispa. Ciertamente no es una manada de lobos. Nos habremos ido cuando tu pareja te encuentre".

"No tengo un compañero".

"No has confirmado el vínculo", corrige, sonando divertida. "¿Tal vez no le has dicho? Supongo que este tipo de cosas es difícil de explicar a los humanos ".

Derek vuelve la cara hacia la fría piedra, no responde. Es cierto que nunca le dijo a Stiles que hay un vínculo, o al menos potencial, pero eso no significa que Stiles no lo  _sepa_. Stiles sabe muchas cosas que no le incumben, y por lo general no necesita que se lo digan.

"De cualquier forma, él podrá encontrarte", continúa, metiendo los dedos en la olla de nuevo y pintando una especie de remolino complicado sobre su hombro derecho. El líquido es resbaladizo, ligeramente graso y no se calienta en su piel. Los símbolos que ya dibujó parecen líneas de hielo. "Y vas a matarlo por nosotros".

Derek se ríe de eso, crudo y estirado, y no le sorprende en absoluto el revés que lo golpea contra la pared.

"¿Hay algo gracioso?", Pregunta con dulzura.

"Tiene que haber formas más fáciles de matar a un adolescente humano", dijo Derek. "Podrías empujarlo al tráfico. Dios sabe que lo he considerado".

"Tal vez lo haríamos", dice ella. "Si matarlo fuera el punto".

Sus uñas se clavan en el siguiente golpe. Son directos y humanos, pero hay algo que lo hace querer gritar de todos modos. Él toma aire y luego dice: "Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Oh, no te preocupes", dice a la ligera. "Él morirá. Pero no es el destino lo que importa, ¿está familiarizado con el dicho? No es el destino lo importante, es el viaje. El tipo correcto de muerte, en este lugar ... "Ella se inclina hacia adelante, el aliento caliente contra su hombro, y él puede escuchar su corazón latir demasiado rápido. Ella está disfrutando esto. "Bueno, ese es el tipo de poder que simplemente no podemos resistir".

"No voy a lastimarlo. O a cualquier otra persona, para el caso ".

Ella se ríe cerca de su oreja, sus dedos fríos y resbaladizos se arrastran por sus costados en una burla de caricia. "Oh, cariño. No tendrás elección".

Luego retrocede, repentinamente formal nuevamente mientras se dirige a su acompañante. "Está hecho."

Derek intenta tirar de nuevo contra las cadenas, pero lo único que consigue es que esas manos demasiado fuertes golpeen su cabeza contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el mundo se oscurezca. Se tambalea, mareado y enfermo, desenroscando las cadenas a tiempo para ver a los dos pasar por la puerta. Entonces la puerta se cierra de golpe, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Debería ser un alivio. Pero no lo es

No puede ver lo que ella pintó en él, y aunque pudiera, no es Deaton; su comprensión de la magia ritual es incompleta en el mejor de los casos. Él es un lobo, no una bruja; la única magia que alguna vez le importó está hundida en sus huesos y carne. Nunca necesito saber sobre los trucos que los humanos usan para torcer la realidad.

Eso está empezando a parecer un serio descuido ahora. Los símbolos arden en su piel con un fuego frío. En este momento no parecen estar haciendo nada más que eso, pero parecía demasiado sencillo, demasiado confiada, para que él esperara que el hechizo fuera un fracaso. Esta funcionando. Lo que sea que ella haya hecho, va a funcionar.

Se encuentra realmente esperando que Stiles no logre encontrarlo a tiempo.

Sin embargo, es una esperanza inútil. Actualmente no están en contacto regular, pero Stiles sabe que ha vuelto a la ciudad, esperará que aparezca en algún momento, es demasiado entrometido para dejarlo pasar cuando no lo haga. Y siempre ha tenido la costumbre de aparecer cuando Derek está en problemas. Es un hábito útil, y esa es una de las razones por las que Derek nunca se ha permitido pensar demasiado en ello. Sobre cómo Stiles siempre acaba por  _saber_.

También hay otras razones, por supuesto. Afortunadamente, esta vez, solo esta vez, Stiles tendrá el maldito sentido común para quedarse y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

\-----

Stiles no está seguro de qué lo despierta. Siempre ha sido un durmiente inquieto, propenso a las pesadillas, y en estos días rara vez se pasa una semana sin despertarse con los dientes apretados contra un grito, demonios fantasmas en su campo de visión. Era mejor cuando todavía estaba con Malia y ella dormía con él casi todas las noches; los latidos de su corazón solían despertarla antes de que pudiera hacer un sonido, y la mitad del tiempo se despertaba con ella presionándolo contra el colchón, cálido y cercano, y distrayéndolo de todas las maneras posibles. Ella nunca trató de hacerlo hablar sobre eso, y eso fue un regalo por sí solo. No como si hubiera algo que decir. Ambos sabían lo que soñaba.

Pero ahora está solo, enredado en las sábanas, con una capa de sudor frío en la piel. El reloj marca las 4:43 AM y un amanecer grisáceo apenas comienza a filtrarse a través de las persianas. Su corazón está acelerado. No puede recordar el sueño, pero todavía hay algo...

- _tocar / sentir / oir, el recuerdo de un cuerpo, familiar y cercano, un miedo frágil que no es el suyo-_

Stiles se gira para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche, luego se pone de pie, parpadeando bajo la luz repentina, persiguiendo el recuerdo.

Es un  _sentido_  más que cualquier cosa, no de un lugar sino de una persona. La piel demasiado caliente y las extremidades pesadas, el olor a humo y una tensión zumbante, tan familiar como su propio reflejo, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Ha pasado casi un año desde que estuvo tan cerca, y sabe que si se acerca, solo un poco, podría seguir el hilo hasta su origen.

Dios, maldita sea.

Suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo y toma su teléfono.

"¿Scott?", Dice cuando la voz nublada y obstruida por el sueño en el otro lado de la línea se levanta. "Hey, amigo, saca tu culo de la cama. Tenemos un problema. Derek ha sido capturado".


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

Scott llega cuando Stiles todavía está apoyado en el capó del Jeep, maldiciendo por lo bajo al alternador, y no está solo. Liam está detrás de él, con los ojos llorosos y despeinado, con la camiseta arrugada. Hay una manta de lona sobre su hombro. Él hace una pequeña ola avergonzada cuando Stiles lo mira.

Stiles vuelve su mirada hacia Scott. "¿Qué? ¿Traemos al escuadrón juvenil también?"

"Ya estaba en mi casa y me pidió que le dejara venir", dice Scott, amable pero completamente libre de disculpas. "Pensé que podríamos necesitar su ayuda".

"Genial". Stiles se esconde bajo el capó. "Eso es genial. Él puede cuidar del Jeep. Se útil ".

"Soy útil", dice Liam, sonando ofendido. "Soy más fuerte que tú".

"Pero no más inteligente." Le da a la llave un último tirón y golpea la capucha hacia abajo. "Obviamente. O no estarías aquí ".

"Este es  _tu_ plan".

"No me lo recuerdes", murmura, y hace un gesto hacia las latas de gasolina. Tres de ellos, porque lo último que necesitan es salir corriendo en medio del desierto,  _nuevamente_. "Cargadla. Tenemos un largo camino ".

"¿Sabes realmente a dónde vas?", Pregunta Scott, dando la vuelta en la parte posterior para meter su bolsa.

"Sip", dice Stiles en breve, y vuelve a la casa a toda prisa para agarrar su propio bolso antes de que Scott pueda preguntarle algo más.

\-----

Por supuesto, eso solo dura todo el tiempo que lleva sacarlos a la carretera, conduciendo hacia el este. En el asiento trasero, Liam está jugueteando con algo en su teléfono. Scott le devuelve la mirada, saca su propio teléfono para comprobarlo, y luego levanta las cejas a Stiles. Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de su error. Él ni siquiera ha sacado su teléfono para ver el mapa. No lo ha necesitado. Derek no tomó esta ruta fuera de la ciudad, pero todavía sabe hacia dónde se dirige, aunque es posible que tenga que realizar un recorrido fuera de la carretera, dependiendo de qué tan cerca esté la carretera. Pueden preocuparse por eso cuando lo hagan.

"Entonces", dice Scott de nuevo. "Ya sabes a dónde vas".

"Sí, hay un viejo monasterio en el desierto". Stiles mueve una mano vagamente en la dirección en que se dirigen. "Ahí es donde lo están manteniendo".

"¿Lo investigaste antes de ir allí?", Pregunta Scott, como si realmente pensara que Stiles intentará mentir de manera descarada. Como si incluso lo hubiera dejado salir con la suya, cuando pasaron los diez minutos entre la llamada telefónica y Scott entrando a la entrada de su casa.

Scott ha estado dejando que se salga con la suya últimamente. Sería más divertido si no fuera solo porque todavía se siente culpable por todo lo de Theo. Stiles suspira. "No. No tuve tiempo. Pero ahí es donde está ".

"Así que fue ..." Scott le devuelve la mirada a Liam y baja la voz, como si hubiera alguna manera de que él pudiera hablar en voz baja cuando hay otro hombre lobo sentado a un metro de él. Al menos Liam es lo suficientemente educado para fingir que los está ignorando. "¿Fue esa cosa?"

"¿Qué cosa?", dice Stiles rotundamente, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

"Sabes qué cosa", dice Scott, todavía en voz baja. Y luego, "Hombre, no voy a hacer que hables al respecto, solo quiero saber si estamos trabajando en una corazonada o algo más. Eso es todo."

Stiles tamborilea con los dedos contra el volante, mirando el camino que se despliega frente a ellos en dirección a un cálido amanecer amarillo, las sombras de las montañas hacia adelante tan nítidas como si hubieran sido cortadas con un cuchillo. Puede sentir que Scott lo está mirando, pero no lo mira. "No es una corazonada", dice finalmente.

"Está bien", dice Scott en voz baja. "Está bien, Stiles".

"¿Podemos por favor dejarlo ahora?", Pregunta Stiles, sintiéndose ligeramente desesperado, y justo en el momento en que Liam sale del asiento trasero.

"Oye, ¿hay una estación de servicio adelante? Tengo que orinar."

Su rostro es inocente, como si no hubiera estado escuchando una palabra de lo que han estado diciendo. Si no fuera raro, asqueroso y  _extraño_ , Stiles lo besaría. Dios bendiga a los hombres lobo adolescentes y sus vejigas del tamaño de un maní para sacarlo de las conversaciones incómodas.

\-----

Durante un largo tiempo, Derek se desplaza.

Tiene frío y le duele en todas partes, pero es algo distante, un entumecimiento sofocante cada vez que sale a flote, fácil de escapar cuando deja que su mente se hunda en la oscuridad. Él piensa, cuando puede pensar, que es algo malo, que es tan fácil. Eso no es quien es. Eso nunca ha sido quien es. Él siempre pelea.

Está mal, parece tan fácil ahora dejarlo ir. Antinatural.

Nadie viene a controlarlo y es imposible decir el paso del tiempo aquí en la oscuridad, por lo que no sabe si es horas o días después cuando finalmente logra romper la superficie de la conciencia, jadeando en el aire seco y caliente como si se hubiera estado ahogando

Un sudor frío está sobre su piel, y todo duele. La pared de piedra es áspera detrás de él, raspando los símbolos en su espalda como si fueran quemaduras en vez de dibujos. No duelen, no realmente, pero él puede sentir una inestabilidad interna que le asusta. Cada vez que intenta flexionar las manos, las garras perforan su piel. No puede mantenerlos dentro. No puede controlar su forma, y es como perder la capacidad de caminar o hablar, algo que es tan parte de él como sus huesos.

Él tampoco puede cambiar completamente. Algo en los símbolos, o algo en las cadenas, lo mantiene humano. Eso debería ser algo bueno. Él es mucho más peligroso en su forma de lobo. Medio cambiado y encadenado a una pared, apenas sería una amenaza para Stiles incluso solo, lo que Stiles no será si aparece, pero Derek no puede sentirse aliviado. Tiene la sensación de que saben exactamente lo que están haciendo, y esto, todo esto, va exactamente según lo planeado.

Él tira de la cadena en su muñeca izquierda sin intención real, y oye algo cambiar en la pared detrás de él.

La tierra seca cae a su alrededor, atrapando su barba y picando sus ojos. Él respira el sabor del polvo y  _tira_  con todas sus fuerzas.

Hay un dolor profundo y lacerante en sus hombros, las esposas de metal mordiéndole las muñecas. Durante varios momentos agonizantes no ocurre nada, y luego hay un sonido como el trueno, como una avalancha, rodando e inevitable, y la pared se derrumba sobre él.

Es una oscuridad aplastante y sofocante, y luego el filo de una piedra se estrella contra su sien y no sabe más.

\-----

"Eso es todo", dice Stiles, colocando el Jeep en el estacionamiento casi antes de que las ruedas hayan dejado de moverse, derramándose en el suelo y corriendo hacia el decrépito edificio de piedra amarilla.

Detrás de él, las puertas se cierran en rápida sucesión. Dos pasos en la tierra compacta, y luego la fuerte mano de Scott en su hombro, tirando de él hacia atrás. "¡Stiles!"

Intenta separarse, pero es como tratar de luchar contra una trampa para osos, el maldito Scott y su estúpida fuerza de hombre lobo. "Déjame ir".

"Piensa", dice bruscamente Scott. "No tenemos idea de lo que hay allí".

" _Derek_  está allí", responde Stiles. Él sabe exactamente lo desesperado que suena. Él simplemente no puede cuidarse ahora mismo. El hilo está bien apretado, punzante como no lo ha hecho desde esa noche en México, cuando Derek soltaba jadeos por sus labios ensangrentados, cuando Stiles le dio la espalda y sintió que algo dentro de él se rasgaba. "Eso es lo que me preocupa en este momento".

"Sí, y qué pasa si él no está solo, ¿eh?", Pregunta Scott, y suelta su hombro. "¿Y si quienquiera que lo tomó también nos está esperando? Vamos hombre. Al menos déjanos a mí y a Liam entrar primero."

Stiles aprieta los dientes, pero Scott tiene razón, poco porque quiere admitirlo. "De acuerdo."

"Está bien", dice Scott. Él agarra el hombro de Stiles otra vez, suavemente esta vez, luego lo suelta. "Liam, vamos".

"Uh", dice Liam. Está mirando por encima del hombro de Scott a Stiles como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, o posiblemente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Stiles no sabe lo que está haciendo su cara, pero se siente horriblemente expuesto, especialmente cuando Liam dice, tentativamente: "¿Estás bien?"

"Está bien", dice Scott antes de que Stiles pueda gruñirle, toda una autoridad calmada que sería mucho más impresionante si Stiles no supiera de hecho que la practica frente a un espejo. Parece que funciona en Liam, sin embargo. "Vamonos."

Liam mira a Stiles de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego sigue a Scott. Stiles empuja sus manos en sus bolsillos, los encorva en puños mientras observa a los dos hombres lobos acercándose al edificio. Los observa a ambos inclinan sus cabezas de una manera que significa que están olfateando el aire. Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Scott se vuelve hacia él. Su rostro es pálido.

"¿Qué?", dice Stiles en voz alta, y comienza a correr a pesar de que sabe que Scott lo escuchó. "¿ _Qué_?"

"Está solo", dice Scott, y mira a Liam, quien sacude la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Está solo. Él es ... hay mucha sangre ".

Stiles pasa a su lado. "Entonces _, vamos_  ya".

\-----

Hay manos en él. Manos calientes y un aroma familiar. Una voz familiar sobre su cabeza. Él se apoya en el toque, gruñe, y Stiles dice, "Oye, Derek. Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así ".

Él está aquí. Él está realmente aquí, y sus manos están tibias y su voz suena temblorosa y aliviada, y Derek quiere, tanto, realmente tanto, que este sea un verdadero rescate, pero no lo es. No puede ser.

Su sangre se siente delgada y caliente, corriendo como si hubiera luna llena en el cielo. Peor aún, como que hay mata lobos en su sangre, como si su mente estuviera ardiendo. Al igual que si deja de concentrarse por un momento, destrozará el mundo.

Él no podrá mantener el control. Todavía está sanando, pero una vez que lo haga...

"Vete", dice con voz ronca. "Vete ahora."

Stiles no se va. Stiles se inclina sobre él, su corazón late con fuerza, le tiemblan las manos y dice: "Sí, tío, nos vamos. Tan pronto como salgamos de esto ... Scott, ¿quieres echarme una mano aquí?"

Hay otro lobo. Otros dos lobos. Uno de ellos, el alfa, se acerca, y Derek gruñe.

El alfa se congela.

El alfa  _Scott_. Scott está congelado, unos pasos atrás, sus ojos enormes. El otro niño, su beta, Liam, está detrás de él. Stiles se sienta sobre sus talones, la expresión cambia rápidamente de alivio a preocupación a una mirada dura y cautelosa que Derek conoce demasiado bien. Él tiene que saber que esto fue demasiado fácil, y Stiles no es una persona que alguna vez confiará en las cosas que vienen fácilmente.

"¿Qué?", Pregunta en voz baja. "Derek, ¿qué es?"

Las palabras no quieren venir. Su mente se está desvaneciendo, deslizándose dentro y fuera de su cabeza. Es tan, tan tentador dejarlo ir, pero tiene que decirles, él tiene que advertirles, porque lo que se despierte después de esto...

Lo que sea que se despierte no será  _Derek_ de ninguna manera que importe.

Se las arregla para tropezar con algo que se parece a una explicación. Suficiente para que Stiles asintiera, sus ojos marrones se volvieron agudos y calculadores, y eso es ... bueno. Es bueno. Stiles es inteligente. Él es tan malditamente inteligente. Incluso si lo que Derek dice no tiene ningún sentido, lo resolverá. Se asegurará de que no dejen salir a Derek.

Lo más probable es que el lobo se machaque hasta la muerte en la piedra, pero está bien. Si él muere, Stiles vive. Los tres viven. El ritual falla. Es una ecuación sorprendentemente simple, en realidad.

Su mente se está deslizando, la oscuridad se apiña en el borde de su visión, oscureciendo la cara de Stiles. Un zumbido estático en sus oídos.

Él es, él siente, él se ha...

Ido.

\-----

_El lobo se despierta. La forma que usa es humana, o lo suficientemente cerca, pero dentro de él no hay más que hambre y necesidad. Afiladas garras y ojos ardientes. Se estira, los labios se separan de sus dientes doloridos y huele el aire. Hay sangre y miedo: sudor, el olor de otros lobos, el hedor acre del veneno. Sin embargo, sobre todo eso es algo agudo, dulce y cálido, de piel fina y humano, el latido de un corazón palpitante como el conejo._

_"Derek, hey, Derek", y hay una mano sobre su piel, dos manos sobre su piel y su nariz está llena del rico olor a sangre fresca. "Oye. ¿Estás conmigo?"_

_Compañero. Él inhala el aroma, los labios se curvan en la aguda corriente subterránea de miedo, dolor, sangre. Compañero. Delgado, pálido y fuerte, todo tendón y hueso, pero humano. Tan humano. Se inclina hacia adelante, empuja su rostro en la curva de una garganta, respira, abriendo su boca contra la piel caliente allí. Siente la pica del olor del miedo al raspar los dientes, y luego se calma. Los dedos largos se enredan en su cabello, luego se alisan en la parte posterior de su cuello, suavizando._

_Hablando. Su compañero está hablando. Eso parece correcto, pero las palabras no son importantes. Lo que es importante es la piel, toda esa piel suave y tibia que queda al descubierto. Empuja su cara contra ella, le agarra con sus manos, untando los símbolos sangrientos pintados apresuradamente sobre el pecho, las costillas y el vientre. Se desliza hacia abajo, pronunciando la boca sobre la curva de una cadera, y oye un aliento explosivo, calor ascendente, el repentino y penetrante olor a excitación._

_Bueno. Es bueno. Hay un zumbido enojado en el fondo de su mente, pero es fácil ignorarlo ahora, con su compañero aquí y cerca y desnudo debajo de él._

_Los dedos tartamudean en su piel, luego quietos. Un suspiro, el susurro silencioso de dos sílabas. Su nombre, y luego, "Está bien". La mano se mueve sobre su piel, y las extremidades tensas se relajan, las rodillas se extienden para dejarlo arrastrarse entre ellas. Gruñe bajo en la parte posterior de su garganta y se arrodilla contra él, presionándolo, siente un aliento tartamudo en un lado de la cara. "Bueno. Eso es ... joder, está bien, Derek, si eso es lo que necesitas "._

_Las manos de su compañero están en su rostro, latidos del corazón. Otro aliento suave, y luego los labios presionan contra los suyos y el mundo desaparece bajo un baño de rojo._


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

 

Lo primero que advierte es la presión cercana y caliente de otro cuerpo. Luego las manos sobre su piel, acariciando ociosamente, la subida y caída de una voz suave murmurando lo que está bastante seguro es una tontería. Stiles.

Cambia, despertando una repentina multitud de dolores inesperados, y las manos quietas. Stiles se aclara la garganta y luego dice: "Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás de regreso conmigo?

"¿Qué?", Derek dice. "¿Que pasó?"

"Brujas", dice Stiles, como si fuera una explicación. Levanta las manos, empuja suavemente los hombros de Derek, y es solo entonces que Derek se da cuenta de que están enredados, que está presionando a Stiles contra el suelo de piedra, y que ambos están completamente desnudos. Él se levanta sobre sus codos, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse por la resistencia de la polla de Stiles contra su muslo. Sus vientres son un desastre de sudor y semen, y los símbolos sangrientos están garabateados desordenadamente sobre el torso desnudo de Stiles, un corte superficial en su palma aún sangrando. Una curva de marcas de aspecto enojado en forma de dientes decoran su cuello.

Derek se sienta de rodillas, luego se estira para buscar uno de los símbolos. No se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que los ojos de Stiles se vuelven veloces, oscuros y asustados, pero él no le retira la mano. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre la magia humana, pero está bastante seguro de que sabe lo que Stiles acaba de hacer. "Eso no es una respuesta."

Stiles aleja la mano de Derek y se levanta, desenreda sus jeans, los sacude y se los pone. Levanta su camiseta ensangrentada y la usa para limpiarse bruscamente, luego se la tira a Derek. "Fuimos jodidos".

Derek aprieta los dientes. "Obviamente. Pensé que te había dicho que corrieras ".

"Soy malo en seguir instrucciones. Pregúntele a quien sea". Ante su mirada, Stiles suspira. "Mira, sé que sabes sobre el vínculo. ¿Ha sido esto un gran maldito problema desde hace un año?"

Más que eso, probablemente. Se sintió atraído por Stiles casi desde el principio, mucho antes de que fueran algo más que aliados reacios. Así es como funcionan los bonos de apareamiento. Son mucho menos afectos que afinidades, y siempre tuvo más en común con Stiles de lo que quería admitir. "Algo como eso."

"Así que hice una investigación. La pareja de un hombre lobo puede llegar a su mente, si el vínculo ha sido confirmado". Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Parecía que valía la pena intentarlo. Y funcionó, ¿no? Te sientes como ... ¿tú? ¿No hay necesidad de correr desnudo por el desierto o matarme hasta la muerte?"

"No más de lo habitual", Derek suspira y mira hacia otro lado cuando Stiles sonríe, afilado y sobresaltado y jodidamente hermoso de una manera que no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Parece adolorido y maltratado, pero por lo demás no se ve afectado por el cálido tirón que Derek puede sentir entre ellos, el vínculo que lo hace querer romper el espacio que lo separa de Stiles y respirar su aroma, tocarlo, besarlo y reclamarlo.

Stiles no quiere eso. El lobo no comprende la conveniencia, pero Derek sí, y sabe que Stiles no quiere eso. No  _lo_  quiere así. Esta fue solo la mejor de varias opciones malas. Él sabe eso.

No lo detiene de  _querer_ , pero está acostumbrado a querer cosas que no puede tener. Esto no es diferente

Él usa la camiseta para limpiarse, se mira a si mismo por un momento, luego la deja caer al piso. Intenta ponerse de pie, pero sus articulaciones se sienten como bisagras sueltas, todo su cuerpo débil y extraño. El brazo de Stiles se desliza bajo sus hombros antes de que tenga que pedir ayuda, y se las arregla para pararse, balanceándose contra el hombro huesudo de Stiles, su brazo fuerte y fibroso curvado alrededor de la espalda de Derek, el aroma de él llenando su nariz.

"Vamos", dice, su voz vibrando en los oídos de Derek. "Los otros están esperando afuera. Vamos a sacarte de aquí ".

\-----

El viaje de regreso es en su mayor parte borroso, sus pensamientos aún se dispersan como motas de polvo en cada sacudida de las malas sacudidas del Jeep en terrenos abruptos. Se da cuenta en algún momento que está acurrucado alrededor de Stiles en el asiento trasero, empujando su rostro en la curva de su garganta, y que Stiles no lo está empujando. Scott y su beta están al frente, hablando en voz baja. La voz de Scott es un contrapunto lento y tranquilo para las preguntas nerviosas de la beta, pero no se puede molestar en centrarse en las palabras.

Uno de los dedos de Stiles raspa experimentalmente su espalda, y se arquea en el toque por un momento antes de recordar el hechizo pintado allí. Se ha acostumbrado tanto al mal olor del líquido que realmente olvidó que estaba allí.

"Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Deaton para salir de esto", dice Stiles, y pasa su mano por el hombro de Derek. "Oye, relájate. Dejaré de jugar con eso, lo siento ".

"No es eso..." comienza Derek, luego se detiene, demasiado agotado para tratar de encontrar las palabras. Él pone su cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento. La tela que lo cubre es áspera y gastada, y huele ligeramente a gasolina y fuertemente a Stiles. Su piel se siente delgada y desgastada de una manera que está bastante segura de que tiene más que ver con el hechizo y la cercanía de Stiles que con cualquier herida persistente por la caída de rocas. El hecho de que todavía esté desnudo probablemente no ayuda. Nunca ha sido particularmente consciente de su cuerpo, pero en este momento realmente desea tener pantalones al menos. "Está bien."

Stiles respira, duda y luego dice: "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien", dice Derek de nuevo, y cierra los ojos.

\-----

En algún momento debe haberse quedado dormido, porque la próxima vez que se da cuenta de lo que está pasando, el Jeep está aplastando la gravilla mientras desacelera, el aroma limpio y seco del aire del desierto cambia por una combinación cacofónica de aceite y pavimento y ceniza de montaña, olor a trampa de demasiados animales en un espacio cerrado, la electricidad chispeante de la magia. La clínica de animales.

"Oye", dice Stiles cuando el motor se apaga, su mano se cierne sobre el hombro de Derek, un calor palpable. "Derek, ¿estás despierto?"

"Sí", se las arregla Derek para decir, y abre los ojos. Stiles se inclina sobre él, luciendo preocupado. Detrás de él, la beta de Scott, Liam, está mirando por la ventana.

"¿Está despierto?", Pregunta. "No intentará comernos a todos, ¿o sí? Porque eso realmente apestaría, y no estoy preparado para una batalla hasta la muerte en el estacionamiento del lugar de trabajo de Scott".

"Está despierto", dice Stiles con impaciencia. "Está bien, no va a hacer nada. Abre la puerta."

"Está bien, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?", Pregunta Liam, abriendo la puerta y retrocediendo un poco demasiado rápido, como si creyera que Derek podría arremeter contra él de repente. Como que Derek tiene la energía para eso en este momento. Está bastante seguro de que si lo intentara terminaría boca abajo en la acera.

"Tenemos un vínculo místico", dice Stiles, completamente inexpresivo, y saca a Derek del Jeep. Él es sorprendentemente fuerte, en realidad. No es rival para un hombre lobo, pero sostiene a Derek fácilmente. "Ahora ayúdame a meterlo dentro".

"¿Un vínculo místico?", Pregunta Liam, deslizándose debajo del otro hombro de Derek. Derek quiere estremecerse y golpear al otro hombre lobo lejos, especialmente ahora que se siente crudo y frágil, como si hubiera estado mal, pero él controla el impulso. Él puede oler a Stiles, cerca y cálido en su otro lado, y eso ayuda. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"No es asunto tuyo", Stiles replica antes de que Derek tenga que dar una respuesta.

"Son compañeros", interrumpe Scott desde el otro lado del automóvil. Se está inclinando para sacar su bolsa, y suena completamente tranquilo, lo que significa que no se trata de información nueva para él en lo más mínimo. Derek no lo mira boquiabierto, pero eso es solo porque su cara duele demasiado como para moverse.

"¿Compañeros?" Liam se queda boquiabierto, luego se inclina para mirar a Stiles, tan cerca que su aliento hace crujir la barba de Derek. Derek contempla morderlo, decide a regañadientes que no tiene la energía para el inevitable enloquecimiento que resultaría. "Como,  _compañeros_  de compañeros?"

"Dije que era un vínculo místico, ¿no?" Stiles suena molesto. "¿Cómo crees que lo encontré?"

"Yo ... pero, ¿en serio? Ni siquiera pensé que ustedes fueran amigos ".

"No lo somos", dice Stiles, y Derek gruñe de acuerdo. Es verdad. Sean lo que sean el uno para el otro,  _amigos_  no es la palabra adecuada para eso.

"Lo son", dice Scott, que viene con una caja de su bolsa de lona. Él hace una cara. "Más o menos. Es raro. Siempre han sido raros el uno con el otro ".

"Esto es bastante raro", concuerda Liam. "¿Qué pasa con todos los fluidos corporales, oh Dios mío. Apestan ¿Tiene Deaton bolas como de polilla que podría llenar mi nariz?"

"Estoy  _justo aquí_ ", responde Stiles, y su hombro empuja a Derek cuando comienzan a moverse.

"Lo sé", dice Liam, "puedo olerlo, desafortunadamente", y luego alguien empuja a Derek de nuevo de una manera que le envía una sacudida plagada de dolor a través de las sienes y deja de prestar atención a la conversación.

\-----

"Bien", dice Deaton, mirando a Derek. "Esta ciertamente es una situación nueva para mí".

"Realmente espero que eso se traduzca en 'sí, sé exactamente lo que está pasando y él va a estar bien'", dice Stiles, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre las puntas de los pies. Derek puede verlo por el rabillo del ojo, un borrón reconfortante de movimiento nervioso. Scott y Liam se reclinan contra la pared.

"Hmm", Deaton dice sin compromiso, y se da vuelta para alcanzar su kit en la otra mesa.

El ruido que hace Stiles es tan cómicamente frustrado que Derek se siente sonreír contra la mesa de metal. Es agradablemente fresco debajo de su mejilla y barriga, y afortunadamente Deaton tenía un par de pantalones de deporte que le quedaba más o menos a Derek, porque esto dista mucho de la primera vez que un hombre lobo desnudo y herido se tropezó con la Clínica Animal Beacon Hills y Alan Deaton está ambos bien preparados y profesionalmente imperturbables incluso cuando él claramente no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando.

"No tienes ni puta idea, ¿verdad?", Pregunta Stiles, en un extraño eco de los pensamientos de Derek.

" _Creo"_ , Deaton pone un énfasis cuidadoso en la palabra, "que debería ser seguro borrar los símbolos".

"Crees."

"Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre el lanzamiento de hechizos", dice Deaton suavemente. "Particularmente esta variedad. Esto no fue hecho por druidas ".

"Pero debería estar bien, ¿verdad?", Dice Stiles. "Quiero decir, no va a despegar su piel ni nada para deshacerse de ellos, ¿verdad?"

"Improbable", dice Deaton, algo menos que tranquilizador, y mira a Derek. "Tu decides. Puedo investigarlo más a fondo si lo prefieres ".

Derek niega con la cabeza. Probablemente no lo matará, y está cansado de la lasitud fría en sus extremidades, la niebla en sus pensamientos, la forma en que su piel se arrastra ante el recuerdo del contacto de la bruja. "No, esta bien. Tienes una ducha aquí, ¿verdad?

"Ducha de emergencia en el baño adjunto a la oficina", dice Deaton, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Justo ahí. Debería haber jabón y toallas, pero avíseme si necesitas algo más ".

"Una camiseta podría ser una buena idea", interrumpe Stiles, luego se pasa una mano por el pecho desnudo como si acabara de recordar que no está usando una. Los símbolos han desaparecido casi por completo, y han sido limpiados con un trapo de repuesto del Jeep, pero Derek todavía puede olerlo desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Dos de ellos, en realidad. ¿Tienes que mantener la temperatura aquí establecida en 'Ártico'?

"Ayuda a preservar mis suministros", dice Deaton. "Veré lo que puedo encontrar".

Derek sale de la habitación.

\-----

"Entonces", dice Deaton, después de que Derek se enjuaga en la ducha de emergencia y lleva una camisa y se siente un poco más vivo. "Supongo que ahora deberíamos discutir el resto".

"¿El resto?", Pregunta Derek rotundamente.

En la esquina, Stiles se mueve nerviosamente, balanceándose sobre sus pies, hurgando en el dobladillo de la camiseta que Deaton le prestó. Es demasiado grande, colgando de su delgado cuerpo y haciéndolo parecer más pequeño y más joven que él. Scott mira entre ellos, luego extiende la mano para tirar del codo de Liam. "Liam, vámonos. Necesitamos hablar con Lydia acerca de rastrear el aquelarre, de todos modos ".

"Uh, sí, por favor", dice Liam, levantándose de su asiento y siguiéndolo hasta la puerta, "Realmente no necesito estar presente en esta conversación".

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, y están solos. Stiles mira a Derek, luego a Deaton, luego se aclara la garganta y se deja caer en la otra silla como una tonelada de ladrillos. Rompe sus nudillos y se frota las manos, fingiendo atención brillante.

"Está bien, estoy listo para la conferencia. 'Esto es un asunto serio, la magia no es un juguete, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo y podrías haberte matado a ti mismo y a Derek y posiblemente haber volado todo a menos de veinte millas de ti', ¿estoy en lo cierto? Vamos, no me detengas. Acércate a lo bueno ".

"No voy a sermonearte", dice Deaton. "Y estoy bastante seguro de que no hay un modo de falla de ese hechizo que hubiera volado todo. Aunque si hubiera, estoy seguro de que lo hubieras encontrado. Eso fue considerado en extremo, y lo sabes ".

"Pensé que no ibas a sermonearme", murmura Stiles.

"No lo haré". Deaton mira a Derek, luego a Stiles. "Es muy tarde para eso. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?"

"Tengo una vaga idea, sí".

"Entonces sabes que es permanente", dice Deaton. Derek se mira las manos, las enrosca en puños y luego las obliga a relajarse. "¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Por qué no me lo explicas?", Dice Stiles con fuerza.

Deaton suspira, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa de examen. Finalmente, dice, "Se supone que los enlaces de apareamiento no funcionan así. Algo que debería haber sido tanto gradual como mutuo se abrió por un lado. No te afectará mucho; eres humano pero a un hombre lobo ... esa es una historia diferente ".

"Está bien", dice Stiles. El latido de su corazón se acelera bruscamente. Sus zapatillas chirrían contra el suelo de baldosas; sus manos se están flexionando y soltando como si estuviera tratando de agarrar algo en el aire. "Entonces, ¿cómo va a afectar a Derek?"

"Bueno, esa es la pregunta, ¿no?" Deaton dirige su mirada tranquila hacia Derek. "¿Cómo te sientes, Derek?"

 _Horrible_ , es la respuesta honesta. Se siente puro, expuesto, como algo frágil y cercano que ha sido arrastrado y hecho jirones. Él puede sentir el tirón del vínculo entre ellos como una banda elástica demasiado apretada; en realidad es físicamente doloroso estar tan lejos de Stiles cuando todo en él quiere  _tocarlo_.

Pero la cara de Stiles se ve culpable y tensa, sus ojos se desviaron, su pie se movió nerviosamente, por lo que Derek simplemente dijo, "Cansado. Dolorido. Estaré bien."

"¿Ves?" La voz de Stiles se quiebra. "Él estará bien".

Deaton lo mira. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro."

"Porque si no es algo que elijas, el daño podría ser..."

"Estoy bien", interrumpió Derek. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué lo dice -es obvio,  _evidentemente_  no es cierto, y todos aquí lo saben- solo que no puede soportar ver la forma en que la expresión de Stiles se arruga en cámara lenta, la forma en que sus manos se flexionan y agarran su rodillas, la miseria rodando de él en oleadas.

Stiles hizo esto  _por Derek_ , y encontrará una manera de estar bien. Él tendrá que hacerlo.

"Derek", dice Deaton en un tono cuidadoso.

"Podrías simplemente...", dice Derek, y cierra los ojos brevemente. "¿Podrías darnos un minuto? ¿Por favor?"

Deaton solo lo mira, luego mira a Stiles, que está sentado encorvado, con la cara inclinada hacia abajo, como si mirar a sus propios pies golpeando el suelo fuera la actividad más fascinante de la historia, y finalmente suspira. "Todo bien. Estaré justo afuera si me necesitas".

"Gracias", dice Stiles, sin levantar la vista, y Deaton suelta otro suspiro y sale de la habitación.

Sin levantar la vista, Stiles dice: "Entonces, ¿vas a arrancarme la garganta ahora?"

"Con mis dientes", dice Derek. Le da un leve parpadeo de sonrisa, pero nada más que eso. "Mira, intentabas ayudar,  _ayudaste_ , y no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Está bien."

"Sí, mira, esa es la cuestión". Stiles lo mira, finalmente. "Yo si sabía."

"¿Qué?"

"Sabía lo que estaba haciendo", dice Stiles. Su voz es tranquila y seca. "Te lo dije, investigué un poco una vez que descubrí que los enlaces de apareamiento eran, en realidad, reales. Hablé con Deaton al respecto. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que quiere patearme el culo; él específicamente me dijo que lo dejara en paz. Dijo que si tú también lo querías, tú ... "Se detiene, se pasa una mano por la cara, pero cuando mira a Derek, tiene los ojos secos. "Lo siento, para el registro. Es solo que no podía pensar qué más hacer ".

"Fue un plan estúpido", dice Derek suavemente. Stiles se encoge de hombros, levantando una mano para frotar la marca de los dientes de Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello. Es un moretón profundo, que comienza a cosquillear en los lugares donde los dientes de Derek le rompieron la piel. Si Stiles ha investigado tanto como dice, sabe lo que significa la mordida, pero su rostro no revela repugnancia. "Podrías haber muerto. Podría haberte destrozado, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

"Sí, bueno, tenía la idea de que en realidad no querías matarme", dice Stiles. "Y yo tenía razón, ¿no? No me mataste. Ni siquiera me lastimaste ".

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad".

"Relativamente hablando", Stiles lo enmienda. "He tenido peores".

"Me preocuparía tu vida sexual si ese fuera el caso".

Stiles sonríe, sorprendido y repentino. Hace que parte de la tensión dentro de Derek se relaje, la tensión en el vínculo se desvanece a un ritmo bajo, casi soportable. "Estoy bastante seguro de que Malia dejó algunas cicatrices permanentes. Todo lo que hiciste sanará. Estoy bien."

Él no está mintiendo. Huele a sangre, suciedad, sudor y semen, y se está moviendo como si hubiera apretado todos los músculos de su cuerpo, pero no está mintiendo. Está  _bien_  con cualquier métrica jodida que Stiles Stilinski use para medir el daño a sí mismo, y Derek lo odia. No está completamente seguro de lo que sucedió en los espacios oscuros entre sus recuerdos, pero recuerda la piel que se rompe debajo de sus garras, la nitidez del miedo, el sudor y un pulso estruendoso. Él sabe que no fue gentil.

Él sabe que Stiles está sufriendo.

"Todavía lo siento", dice.

"No ... Jesús, no, no fue tu culpa", dice Stiles, rápido. "Solo uno de nosotros tenía la capacidad de obtener el consentimiento informado allí, y seguro que no eras tu. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Es solo que realmente no pensé en las consecuencias a largo plazo. Para ti. Lamento eso."

"Está bien", dice Derek. Las manos de Stiles se tuercen juntas en el espacio entre sus rodillas. Derek solo lo mira por varios momentos. Él sabe que Stiles lo tocó antes, pero no puede recordar mucho, lo cual es muy malo. Stiles tiene manos hermosas, fuertes y elegantes. Sería bueno en eso, en una situación que no estaba alimentada por la adrenalina y el pánico. Y tal vez, solo tal vez... "Dijiste 'demasiado'", dice, finalmente.

Stiles levanta la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste..." repitió Derek, levantándose para cruzar la habitación entre ellos con pasos temblorosos y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Stiles. "Dijiste, 'si yo también quisiera'".

Stiles respira con fuerza, luego mira hacia otro lado, un rubor repentino mancha sus mejillas. Su aroma adquiere un amargo borde de vergüenza. "Mierda", susurra, sobre todo a sí mismo, y luego, "No es ... no se trataba de eso, lo prometo. Créeme, sé lo jodida que estaba esa situación, no lo haría ..."

"Sé que no lo harías", dice Derek gentilmente. Su pecho se siente liviano, como algo caliente que se expande dentro de él, empujando todo el frío plomizo. "Pero tu quieres esto. Quieres el vínculo ".

 _Me quieres_ , no puede decirse a sí mismo.

"Quiero decir, sí." La boca de Stiles se tuerce un poco, autocrítica. "Obviamente. Pero no lo quieres, así que descubriremos alguna forma de lidiar con esto que no implique ..."

"Stiles", interrumpió Derek. Alarga la mano para tocar la mejilla de Stiles, y Stiles se vuelve para mirarlo, con los labios abiertos, sus ojos marrones abiertos, un sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas, y en lugar de intentar dar una explicación, Derek toma la ruta expeditiva y le besa en su lugar.

Es suave y seco, con la boca cerrada y dolorosamente suave, nada como la  _necesidad_  áspera y frenética que solo recuerda a medias de antes. Los dedos de Stiles descansan en su mejilla cuando se separan; Su expresión, cuando Derek se retira lo suficiente como para mirarla, queda aturdido.

"Oh", dice en voz baja.

"Sí", dice Derek. "Oh."

"Tu también..."

Suspira y se inclina hasta que se presiona contra Stiles, el muslo contra la cadera contra el hombro, y empuja su rostro contra su cuello para respirar el olor de él. Él da un golpe en la marca de la mordida, se disculpa, y siente que Stiles aspira con dificultad antes de relajarse por completo, como si la cercanía alivia algo en él también. "Eres un idiota", Derek murmura finalmente, sin levantar la cabeza.

"Sí, estoy entendiendo eso". Stiles pasa un brazo por sus hombros y lo arrastra más cerca. El latido de su corazón es rápido, brillante, sobresaltado y feliz. "Sin embargo, estoy sorprendentemente bien por eso".

Derek sonríe contra la curva de su garganta, doblando sus dedos en la tela cálida de su camiseta, presionando cerca. "Bien."


End file.
